Straight Tequila Night
by Autobird
Summary: Previously 'Dude Looks Like a Lady'. Putting it bluntly; a short little mini-chapter fanfic where Inuyasha's been turned into a woman. What are Kagome and Miroku to do? XD Chap. 2 up. READ ME.
1. Dude Looks Like a Lady

****

( Disclaimer: see bottom )

Dude Looks Like A Lady

Inuyasha One-Shot

"Come on, Inuyasha. It's not that bad."  
  
"Go. Away." 

Kagome gave a confused blink and cast a glance over to Miroku, who was trying to soothe a headache by pinching the bridge of his nose between thumb and forefinger. 

This was a curious enough picture in itself; Kagome had just returned from spending a few days ("vacation") in her own present time, returning only to find Inuyasha perched stubbornly in a tree and Miroku unsucessfully attempting to coax him out. 

Letting her bicycle fall to the ground, the teenager approached Miroku's side, who had dropped his hand to his front and was slowly popping each knuckle. "Look," the monk called, before Kagome had a chance to ask any questions, "Kagome's even back. Don't you want to come down and greet her?"  
  
"Tell her to go home!" There was an obvious rustling in the branches, a quick, sort of scrambling. Broken leaves scattered lazily down, flirting with the breeze. "I don't want her here!"  
  
Kagome openly stared at the tree, an obviously perplexed look wrinkling her brow. She'd had to 'sit' him two times after telling him she was going home and thrice more on her way to the well. This was certainly uncharacteristic of him. "Miroku," she began, her tone hushed and laced with the undertones of worry, "what's wrong with Inuyasha?"  
  
He glanced down at her, face drawn into a flat, stolid line, before the left corner of his mouth twitched into a smirk. "We were bathing in a hot spring last night and.."   
  
"And I'll finish the story," Inuyasha said, completely cutting him off. "And I guess I'll come down first." 

The hanyou flipped from the tree, landing in a crouch on the soft grass of the ground and heaving himself to a standing position. There didn't seem to be anything different about him, Kagome mused, as she had expected some giant wart or some sort of deformity to be about his body. 

"There was this old hag bathing there, too.. I sort of told her to get out of to get out of my spring."  
  
"Inuyasha," Kagome scolded softly, condescendingly with a quirked brow, "you know better than that." 

"I've learned my lesson, okay?" The last words were snapped quite irately; it was then she noticed the sort of hollow tone to Inuyasha's voice, the way it seemed as if he were forcing it to be as low as it normally was. 

Miroku began to snicker at Kagome's side, and she shook her head, oblivious. "What's so funny..?"  
  
"Look closely at our pet hanyou, Kagome," the taller man urged, biting his lower lip to keep the chortles down. 

She took a few steps forward to Inuyasha, peering close at him. 

Her. Peering close at _her. _It took Kagome a moment to register the now heart-shaped face, long eyelashes, lips that were full and almost pouty. She had a quick coughing fit when it came to her attention just how.. urhm, well that Inuyasha now filled out her top. 

In that time, Miroku had sidled up to the male-turned-female, sliding his arm around her shoulders. Before Inuyasha had time to react, he had slipped his arm down and given her cleavage a quick poke, all the time grinning ear-to-ear. 

"Yeah, they're real." 

==

****

Author's Notes ( READ THIS! ): I refuse to acknowledge that I wrote this. I got the idea and just HAD to. It's crappy and lacks description in a lot of places, and the characters are REALLY OOC, but.. --; I had to get it out of my system. I'll probably be taking it down in a few days, so enjoy. XD .. oh yeah, I don't own Inuyasha, either. Oo;


	2. The Trouble With Women

****

Straight Tequila Night

Chapter Two 

-The Trouble With Women-

Among other things, Kagome was quite relieved to find that the 'sit' command still worked. Their small group had settled into camp at twilight, an hour having passed since. The sky, which had been streaked with light pinks and dark blues was now just fading into the warm blanket of black. 

Drawing her arms around her legs and tucking her chin to the top of her knees, Kagome occupied herself by gazing sleepily into the fire in the center of their encampment. Sango, Kirara and Shippou were gone; the girl had fallen ill a few days ago and was being cared for by Kaede back in the village. 

Pulling herself from the almost-doze, she lifted her gaze. Miroku was picking at his second cup of instant ramen. (The trip from the present time and back meant a few nice little treats for the gang. Shippou always enjoyed the chocolate.) Inuyasha was sitting with her back against the nearest tree, heels dug into the carpet of leaves the soles barely catching the outer perimeter of light from the fire. 

She held the Tetsusaiga in her lap, sheathed, studying it with the intensity a mother might use to study her newborn babe. Lips pursed and brow furrowed intently, the hanyou had been quite surly and unapproachable since Kagome's return to the feudal era. 

Or maybe she was just so irritable from Miroku's numerous attempts to grope her. 

"Ne.. Inuyasha-chan." There went the monk again, flicking his wrist and tossing the empty ramen carton into the fire. He'd added the suffix more to just grate his nerves than anything. 

There was a tight pause, before, "Hai?"  
  
Miroku shook his head. "Just wanting to see if you'd answer to it."  
  
Kagome sighed, leaned back onto her backpack, which was a makeshift pillow, and flatly spoke the word 'sit'. 

Inuyasha was eating dirt halfway on the way to throttling her male travelling companion. "Stupid woman," she hissed, climbing up and errantly brushes the random leaves from her kimono.

Another pause.

Kagome and Miroku cracked up. 

Obviously the butt of their laughter, slitted amber eyes turned to both of the humans, suspiciously, as clawed hands flexed at her side. "Shut up, both of you!" A foot stomp went along with this.

They stared, then laughed harder. 

--

****

Author's Notes: Okay. Obviously, I'm continuing. To explain why this is so short (and lacking much detail) is because I'm sort of in a hurry.. I just wanna get this posted. --; Another thing is that this isn't the main fic I'm wanting to focus on: Second Chances is. I'm going to post about two more chapters of this fanfic, all running from one page to two (this was one page), and then when I'm done I'm going to smush them all together into one small fanfic. :D See ya then. REVIEW. PLEASE. I'll kiss you. :D .. or maybe not. 


End file.
